We Are Only 30 Percent Dead
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: After a fight with Chloe, Max is feeling pretty down. Warren appears. (Marren)


**My first Life is Strange fic!**

 **Also this is probably really terrible and I am really sorry. I guess this is practice to get me back into writing.**

 **I was listening to Waxahatchee songs and came across Brother Bryan. It's weird. The way the song _sounded_ made me think of Marren? It wasn't really the lyrics that did it. The title came from the lyrics. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. **

* * *

We Are Only 30 Percent Dead

Max walked up the concrete stairs away from Chloe's truck. Before she could look back at her she was already driving off. Max took a breath of air feeling drained off all positive energy from the fight they had. Chloe seemed angry at the whole world and Max wished she could talk to her some more. However she knew that Chloe needed to be alone.

Max looked around at the people sitting in the grass and the the skaters doing their tricks. Everyone was oblivious and happy. Max just felt dead inside. She was about to head over to the girls' dorms when she saw Warren walk out the school doors. They're eyes met and he smiled. Max wanted to just lay in her bed for the day, but knew it would be rude to quickly storm off without even saying hello. She smiled and waved as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Max is something wrong?"

"Why? I'm fine."

"Sorry it's just- that smile isn't a true Max smile." His concerned eyes scanned over her face waiting for a response. It was strange how he had caught that, normally people wouldn't notice right? But then again Max was terrible when she was trying to hide negative feelings, she was like an open book.

 _Dammit he read my face. Even smiling isn't hiding how terrible I'm feeling._

She quickly raised her hand and rewinded time, maybe she could fake the smile better.

"Hey, Max is something wrong?"

 _Fuck_

Rewind.

"Hey, Max is-"

Rewind.

"Hey, Max is something wrong?"

Max sighed and dropped the smile on her face. She focused on a crack in the ground.

"I am not well." She meant for her voice to come out more monotoned, but it sounded like she was going to cry. The phrasing of words she used to describe her emotions was strange too. She had meant to say something like, _I feel like shit_ , or even, _I just got into a fight with my best friend._

Max wanted to punch herself. She had just made the whole situation awkward. How was Warren supposed to react? She wouldn't blame him if he decided to leave right then and there. "Hey um..."

Before he could continue she took another deep breath and looked at him, "Can you walk with me?" It was weird how just a few minutes ago she wanted to be alone, but now she wanted Warren's company more than ever.

"Sure." He responded. They both walked in a calming silence down the sidewalk to the girl's dorm. Max was reminded why she liked Warren, he never pushed her to talk with him about her problems. He waited until she was ready.

They both sat down at a bench and Max took Warren's hand to hold. "There's just a lot of shit that's going on right now. I'm just trying to deal with things as they come along, but it's been hard." She wanted to tell him about her powers and the destruction of Arcadia Bay. "And..." She paused as she felt his hand slightly squeezing her's. Her heart fluttered, but she wasn't sure exactly why. She looked in his eyes and at his bruised face, and noticed how important he was to her. Maybe this wasn't the right time to tell him everything or maybe Max just didn't want him involved in this huge mess. It was the latter one, but she kept telling herself that it just wasn't the right time. He was a friend and he deserved to know right? Especially when he had defended her against Nathan in the parking lot. He needed to know what the fuck was going on with her and with Arcadia Bay. She wondered if withholding everything was for the better and that maybe it would protect him. She cared about him too much for him to get sucked into this.

 _Bad Max._

"And you've been there when I needed it. Thanks."

He smiled and for a reason Max couldn't understand her heart fluttered yet again."No need to thank me, I owe Doctor Caulfield for helping me out with my project."

Max let out a soft laugh, "I'm sure you could have figured it out without me, Mad Scientist."

Holding hands while talking must have looked strange to others, but it felt comfortable and natural.

"Warren?" Max asked before he could speak.

"Yeah?"

She wanted to figure out what was up with her heart and she was wondering if she was actually starting to like Warren more and more. She knew that he had a crush on her, even if she kept denying it to herself. It was so obvious to everyone and she always pretended to be oblivious.

"I know how you feel about me but I don't know how I feel."

Suddenly Warren's face flushed, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Now her face was getting a little red.

She knew that this could possibly make things forever awkward, but she could always rewind. She felt bad that she would be abusing her powers, but this was like a dare right? She would be doing something with Warren that she couldn't with Chloe, and maybe find out how she really felt about him. She could be dangerous if she wanted to, and why the hell not? The world was going to end at some point anyway and most likely in a day or two.

She quickly leaned in and kissed him. Her lips tingled and and her heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest. Everything about the contact felt amazing, but she was still confused.

 _Maybe this was a bad idea._

She broke the kiss and felt her heart melt at the way Warren was looking at her.

"M-Max..." He stammered.

She still wasn't sure, and maybe having a relationship like this would be too much for her with everything that was happening. She wasn't Super Max, just because she had time powers. She was still a human.

"I'm sorry." Max rewinded back right before the kiss had happened.

"Well, I need to go in and rest. It's been a stressful day." Max said. "I'll call you later?"

Warren nodded, completely oblivious to what she had just done.


End file.
